Chinomanako
:Main article: w:c:supersentai:Chinomanako Chinomanako (チノマナコ, Chinomanako) is an antagonist in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other new characters in Decade, Chinomanako is not an original character put into a previous Kamen Rider Series' continuity, but is rather a character in the continuity of the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Chinomanako appears in both series, but is the main antagonist in the episodes of Decade, in which he appears. Chinomanako *'Height:' 198 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg Chinomanako is an Ayakashi, a malevolent spirit used by the Gedoushu to wreak havoc in the living world in order to flood the banks of the Sanzu River. In the continuity of Shinkenger, all of the Ayakashi are actually the basis of creatures from the mythology of Japan. In the case of Chinomanako, he is the inspiration behind the Mokumokuren (目目連) in Japanese myth. However, after stealing the Diendriver from Daiki, Chinomanako transcends his kind and becomes a living distortion that threatens the world. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Decade Complete Form and Shinken Red. His name roughly translates into "Blood Sea Cucumber". Diend Form *'Height: '''207 cm *'Weight: 138 kg *'Punching power: '''6t *'Kicking power: '8t *'Maximum jump height: '30m *'Maximum run speed: '100m/5s Because of the arrival of Tsukasa and Daiki to his world, Chinomanako obtains the '''Diendriver '(ディエンドライバー, Diendoraibā), he becomes what is called an "'''Ayakashi Rakider" (アヤカシラカイダー, Ayakashi Rakaidā) called Chinomanako Diend (チノマナコ・ディエンド変身態, Chinomanako Diendo Henshintai). As a result, he no longer needs the waters of the Sanzu River to survive within the mortal realm but cannot revive and grow. In addition to Kamen Ride Cards, Chinomanako uses Kaijin Ride Cards, which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. In addition, Chinomanako can summon the Nanashi Company (ナナシ連中, Nanashi Renjū) through the gaps in the design of the Diend Barcode armor. Equipment Diendriver: Chinomanako uses Kamen Rider Diend's weapon, the Diendriver '(ディエンドライバー, ''Diendoraibā), which was stolen from him, to transform into Chinomanako Diend Form. To use a Ride Card, Chinomanako places it inside the gun and fires it. Chinomanako uses '''Kaijin Ride (カイジンライド, Kaijin Raido, also called "Kaizin Ride") Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. While the Diendriver is in Chinomanako's possession he can shoot eyeballs out of the Diendriver. Rider Cards Chinomanako possesses his own set of Rider Cards in conjunction with the ones which have been stolen from Diend. Kamen Ride Cards *'Diend' (ディエンド, Diendo): This card transforms Chinomanako into Chinomanako Diend. It has a slightly different symbol than the Diend Kamen Ride Card resembling his form as the Ayakashi Rakider. *'Blade' (ブレイド, Bureido): Summons Kamen Rider Blade. This card ends up participating in Chinomanako's downfall, as Decade Complete Form turns Blade into the Blade Blade, which ends up in Shinken Red's hands. Final Attack Ride Cards *'Diend' (ディエンド, Diendo): Chinomanako performs the Dimension Shoot (ディメンションシュート, Dimenshon Shūto), similar to Diend's own Dimension Shoot, but purple and red in color and with the Kamen Ride cards featuring only Chinomanako's Diend symbol. Kaijin Ride Cards Because of his nature as a Kaijin, he gained access to cards of Rider Kaijins that were fought previously by the Kamen Riders. *'Moose Fangire' (ムースファンガイア, Mūsu Fangaia): Summons the Moose Fangire. Destroyed by Shinken Pink, Shinken Green and Shinken Gold. *'Eagle Undead' (イーグルアンデット,'' Īguru Andeddo''): Summons the Eagle Undead. Destroyed by Shinken Blue, Shinken Yellow and Kamen Rider Kuuga. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 24, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 25, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' References *^ 2009-06-20. ["仮面ライダー　他のヒーロー戦隊とコラボ！（芸能） ― スポニチ Sponichi Annex ニュース". 2009/06/20/04].html].. *^ "2大ヒーローが並び立つ！ 仮面ライダーと戦隊シリーズが初共演（オリコン） - Yahoo!ニュース". 2009-06-20. http://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20090618-00000024-oric-ent. Retrieved 2009-06-20. *^ Kamen Rider Decade episode "Arrival of the Samurai Fighting Force" *^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「見参侍戦隊」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/24.html. Retrieved 2009-07-12. *^ Kamen Rider Decade episode "Heretic Rider, on Call!" *^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「外道ライダー、参る！」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/25.html. Retrieved 2009-07-19 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:non human riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kaijin Category:Sentai Kaijin Category:Tech Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders